Be my Beauty
by RainbowDoll
Summary: Beauty and the beast switched. An original story of the viewpoint of how it would've been if the beast was actually the female and belle was the male. R&R please.
1. Beginning

**Authors Note**: Yes, Beauty and the Beast switched. It has most definitely been done before but hopefully I can break off and make this more original!

Also here are the meanings of the names I picked for the characters.

-- Viril "manly" in French. Picked because Belle's name meant 'pretty'.

-- Fiore "flower" in Italian. Picked because originally the beast had a flower (rose) that showed how long he had to live.

-- Penni short for "pénible" which can mean "disturbing" or "displeasing". Picked because of Penni's personality.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY REWRITTEN.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_

The sun struggled past the clouds that day in the ocean called the sky. The flowers gratefully gobbled up the sunlight, feeding themselves, sustaining their lives. Viril unfortunate could not sustain himself. He had been living on the outskirts of this old village for quite some time now and he was over his head in debt. The only way to forget was to go into his weedy backyard, where the grass reached his knees, and fall into the cushiony earth, just to watch the world go by.

Today was a particularly perfect day for said sport. The sun wasn't too overbearing and the grass didn't tickle or itch as much as it usually did. The clouds floating above seemed to be as lazy as Viril, just drifting past, slowly but surely.

"Oh Viril!" he heard a girl coo from the front of his house.

Mumbling curses under his breath, he stood up and brushed himself off.

He entered his shabby house, reluctant to wave the sweet caress of nature goodbye. He stood at the door for a few minutes, not really wanting to answer but finally grabbed the handle. When the door swung open a seemingly perfect looking girl with smiled broadly and flung herself onto Viril. Aka, the reason he still had his house. This was Penni, the tax collectors daughter. Every time her father would threaten to throw Viril out she would beg, sob, and moan, anything to let Viril stay. And it worked every single time. But this didn't come free. And Viril was well aware how much Penni 'loved' him.

"Oh Viril! It seems like forever since I've seen you" she rambled, not noticing he was wincing under her crushing embrace.

"Um…it wasn't that long ago. I did see you yesterday, at the town square, remember?" Viril told her, cocking his head.

She loosened her grip upon him, but still kept her arms around him.

"Well, that's true. But for me it's seemed like forever!" she squealed.

She leaned in to try to kiss him, like she tried to do every time they met, but he pulled away and slightly blushed. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her. It would be too fake. He just couldn't bring himself to it.

"It's just…I had planned a busy day today and…I didn't expect your company so…" he stuttered, hinting that she should leave.

"Well, I came all the way over to your horrible, shabby hut, for you to reject me by telling me you're busy?! The only business you should have is with me. I mean, if we just decided to never see each other anymore, our relationship would start to dwindle and, you know, I would just let daddy take you away to jail for your debts. I mean, I just could stop caring, it certainly seems you have stopped caring about me" Penni threatened, thrusting her lower lip outward into a pout.

"Oh...well…it's not that I don't WANT to see you…it's just…I really had to get some work done..and…" Viril replied, not wanting to completely turn her away

"Fine. But if I come tomorrow, will you spend the day with me and only me?" Penni demanded, tapping her toe against the ground.

"Of course" Viril stated, a tinge of annoyance edging his voice.

Thankfully, Penni didn't take note of his tone and walked outside, turning around before she was out of earshot to confirm, "Tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow" Viril stated.

As Viril shut the door, he sighed with relief. She was no doubt beautiful but her personality ruined it. Once she opened her mouth, all Viril could think of was how to get away. And once he had made it clear he didn't want her around, she threatened him. And he needed this house. He couldn't move and he definitely would not live on the streets. But the only way to keep is house was to become her…and then it struck him. If he were to keep this up…he would have to court her and then marry her, and maybe even have children with her! And he didn't even love her. Not many people married for love but…Viril wanted that to happen to him. He wanted to feel love. And Penni definitely didn't bring love to his heart. What he needed right now was a walk Maybe the forest by the town could help out. A walk in there can cure any stress he had. He knew from experience; that forest could work wonders on Viril's troubled head. I was almost a little too scary how calming it could be. But Viril never really thought about it too much.

On the walk there, he tried to think of the sweet footsteps he would take through the damp, spongy forest floor. The whistle of the winds through the trees and the rustle of leaves would help clear any head. He would just let himself go once he got there. Let his body wander, not set any destination or goal, just be.

He opened his eyes and suddenly the trail into the forest was before him. Pines, oaks, thousands of trees towered before him, beckoning him in. He took his first step and closed his eyes once more and he was gone, lost in the forest of forgetfulness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore awoke with a fierce slap on the cheek.

A forest spirit. Again. Those annoying pests always hung around her domain. They were always bugging her about everything. And it seemed to be impossible for them to leave her alone.

'_Damn demons always sneaking around. I swear one day, they will be the death of me' _her mind growled, speaking out as her angry side.

She blinked as she rose from her perch and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She closed her eyes softly and automatically became one with the forest. She could feel and hear everything that happened beneath those silky leaves…but now…someone was wandering in it, disturbing the peace. And they were awfully close to her house. But how? It was supposed to be impossible to find for those trying to find it. That was what the old witch had promised when they had placed their deal. So…either the hag had lied or…maybe the person wasn't trying to find anything.

'_Whatever the reason, I must find a way to stop this person. Disaster could follow them like a shadow. I must protect my domain and do something before they have found us'_ Fiore thought like the protector she could be, as she tied her brown cloak about her body, making sure that the hood covered the face, for no one could see her face. She would never keep mirrors in her house for fear of being frightened by herself. She didn't want to be humiliated like she had been before. She hated the fearful look normal people got as the looked at her. She wanted so badly to please but, with a face like hers, it would never be possible.

She stormed out the doors and off her grounds running behind trees, stealthily, recalling all the times this had happened. But every time had brought a bad ending. She prayed this time it would be different.

'_Oh Great Forest. Help me make something of myself. Share with me your beauty so that I can join you in harmony' _her hopeful side sung in her mind.


	2. Captive

A/N: If you haven't read the rewritten chapter one, do that before you read this.

Also, if it hasn't occurred to you yet, Fiore has multiple personalities. That's why she says she has to "do something before they have found us". Because like the Beast, she has companions, but only in her head. I will let that reason unfold later in the story. As well as the deal she said she had with the old witch.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore sped through the forest until she reached the lone wanderer. She slowed down quietly and concealed herself behind a tree a few yards ahead so she could take a better look at him.

He was a male definitely. She could tell by the obviously broad shoulders and the way he leaned back as he walked.

'_A handsome man as well. He would make a most pleasurable companion…'_ her flirtatious mind schemed.

His hair was a dirty blonde and long, almost shabby but in an attractive way. His eyes hid behind his long, graceful lashes and his face was set in a peaceful expression. His stance was confident and his build, slender but somewhat muscular at the same time. She could faintly hear him humming a sweet little folk song that sounded quite familiar to her.

He passes by her as she got lost in his sweet scent. It was like a mixture of the town and nature, entwined in a beautiful lure that could capture anyone's thoughts.

'_But he would run from your face. He would run like they all do'_ doubt spoke, it's words echoing through her mind. She hated doubt. It had so much power over her that it could control her. And she believed almost every word it said.

But this time she wanted to try. For him, she could risk her heart. She wanted to take this leap, attempt to keep him for herself.

But he was already getting out of her view, sliding dangerously close to her domain.

She dashed along and got close before she made sound. She took up a large, thick stick and hit the hollow trees, the ones she had memorized, which resounded in deep drum like sounds that awoke him from his trance.

"Hello? Who…who is there?" he said, obviously frightened. His eyes were widened with fear as if a demon had been chasing after him.

She stepped out from the shadows and swiftly had him in her clutches. She slipped behind him and bent his arms in a way that disabled him from reaching her or escaping.

'What..what's going on? Who are you?" he screamed in complete fear.

She quietly led him onto her castle gates and the doors, to both of their surprise, opened for her. The surprise for her was that for once, the forest spirits were helping her instead of getting in her way. And his surprise was, well, the fact that the gates opened on their own, for he was not aware of these spirits.

She led him inside and locked the doors so that he couldn't escape. She fled to her room and waited until night to spy on his beauty once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Viril looked in awe and terror around the palace. It was magnificent and so amazingly huge that it seemed strange that no one would've noticed it before. He admired the large gothic style; the arches, the strange carvings, everything was exquisite and uniquely done. He grew to love it the moment he began exploring. It was hard not to love. But he was still on edge. He feared his captor would return and harm him, maybe even kill him. It wouldn't be hard to imagine, the deep red against the darkened stone of the floor. Viril shuddered at the thought.

At that moment he realized. He may be staying there forever. Or…until whoever it was who brought him here got tired of his presence. Viril shook it from his mind. He wouldn't think of that until the time came.

Viril continued to explore the vicinity of the place and began to feel confused. Where was he to stay? Did he have his own room? How would he get food? The whole situation began to get more frightening by the moment. He hadn't asked for this. He had only tried to clear his mind. He had only tried to escape Penni. But that wasn't right. And now he was to pay? Well he did deserve it. The only reason he had hung around Penni was for his house. Not because of her. He just should've told her plain out to leave him alone and then suffered the consequences of honesty.

Well, this was his punishment. And he somewhat liked it. The setting was amazing. If he had to die anywhere, he supposed he would love to die within these walls. These foreign and yet familiar walls.

Viril suddenly felt a force pushing against him. It was strong, almost like a human shoving him, but no one was there. It forced him into a beautiful room with a fluffy enormous bed, which he immediately collapsed into with joy. It was so beautiful. The crimson sheets, the silken pillows, it was officially heaven for him. Even as he considered it might be a trap…it still was amazing. And quietly he slipped into the best sleep he had ever had.


	3. Dreams

A/N: The last chapter was somewhat fast, I won't deny. But it was meant to go by quickly. I'll try to make this one longer for those who want it that way 

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore peeked out of her door down the darkened hallways. The shadows cast upon the floor remained steady and the atmosphere sent a shiver down her spine. She disliked her castle at night but she had grown used to it. When she started her living here, she couldn't even move at night for fear something horrible would get to her. But now, it only slightly scared her. And after the initial fright, she was ready to lurk.

She swooped around hallways up and down staircases, her direction spinning, keeping her mind concentrated on what she wanted most – to see the man she had brought here. Finally she felt her sense of direction drop. She had arrived at his room. She took a deep breath and twisted to doorknob quietly, so she would not wake her sleeping captive. The door open silently as she slipped into the room and shut it behind her.

He slept silently, deeply entwined in the velveteen sheets. She faintly smiled at his beauty and crept closer to his face, which seemed to glow even as he slept. He was so...perfect. So unlike her. And she began to love him right then. As she grew closer to him, her heart beat faster, and she was sure he would awaken to those drum-like sounds. But he didn't. And suddenly, she found herself inches from his face. She brought her hand upon his cheek and traced patterns softly into his face. The feel of his smooth skin beneath her callous, twisted hands was so exquisite that she closed her eyes in her intense pleasure.

She did not even know him, she had only just seen him for the first time and yet she was sure. She wanted him to be hers. She wanted him to love her forever…

'_But who would love an ugly monster like yourself, you fool?' _her doubtful and cruel mind spit out at her.

"Stop" she whispered, her voice croaking from lack of words after all these years.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Viril was running quickly through the forest, feeling the wind through his hair, feeling as care free as ever. But then a roar was heard. He turned around to see a horrible misshapen monster chasing him, coming ever so close. He tried to speed up but he couldn't. Worries started to swamp him as he slowly fell behind, getting close enough for the monster to reach.

He could not scream and suddenly his feet froze and the monster stopped in its tracks as well. He looked around for the source of this miracle only to see a flash of red from behind a tree.

He beckoned to whatever it was, wanting to know what had saved him. It came, but a hood shaded its face from his sight. A strand of fiery red hair sat upon its shoulder as it came to him.

As it stood before him, he grabbed the rims of its hood and slowly pulled it away. Somehow he realized it was a girl from the beginning and as he looked at her face he could not make himself pull away. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He pulled his hand to her face and suddenly a piercing scream erupted from her mouth as she crumpled into the ground.

Viril awoke hearing himself say "Stop!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

His eyes fluttered upon and a darkened figure stood above him. He stared it back, eyes wide in fear and let out a small yelp. Hearing this noise, the thing stumbled backwards and hit the wall, falling to the ground after this act of clumsiness.

All was quiet for a moment as Viril realized that this thing was a human and was probably hurt. But soon enough he or she scrambled out of the room, their cape swooping behind them

And Viril swore he saw a glimpse of red peeking out from their hood.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore grimaced as she left.

'_What a clumsy idiot you are! You foolish girl! How could you sink so low?'_ her mind scolded her.

She had found that for quite sometime her cruel, doubtful side had ruled her and that it had now taken complete control. But she couldn't have this. If she wanted him, she would have to be confident.

'_You would also have to be pretty, and obviously, you lack that as well'_ it debated.

She would also have to be pretty…it was true. How she would do this, she wasn't sure. But knew she would do it. She would do it for him.


	4. First Encounter

**Authors Note**: I'm sorry this chapter took a long time to come out. I've been busy and then I had major writer's block. I also realize all my chapters are rather short and I apologize. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Viril hadn't slept all night for he was too afraid to dream that dream again. Even though he had only experienced it once it still haunted him all the same. And that figure who had intruded in his room last night left him even more frightened and wondering.

He continued to think as the sun began to rise. Although he pondered over the gender of the creature, he was rather sure it was female just from instinct. He wanted so badly to know who she was and why she kept him here in this abandoned castle, why she couldn't have chosen someone else. Even more questions flooded his head until it was too much.

As he stood up from his sitting position on his bed, he finally decided. He would find her and he would find out the answers to his questions.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. She sighed and looked about, realizing she had fallen asleep on the window ledge after the events of last night.

She got herself up and entered the nearest room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slipped out of her clothes and opened the drawers of the bureau, grabbing a new set of clothing. As she dressed herself into dry clothing her mind madly fought with itself.

'Oh, I do so hope we see him today…one look at his face and I shall be contented!' her romantic side thought

"Oh, no! If we saw him he would undoubtedly be full of hate at us for spying on him last night. He would run away or try to hurt us!' her doubtful side argued.

Of course in the end, her doubtful side won her over, like always. She tied her cape around her neck, and, slipping on her hood, she swept out of the room, set to find the nearest kitchen.

She spotted the familiar double doors and entered. She inhaled deeply, whiffing the beautiful scent of strawberries.

'So one of our forest sprites have been out to gather food. Good, good. We will need more for a guest. Thank god a few of these pesky spirits are helpful' her orderly side pondered.

She grabbed a strawberry off the counter nearest her and bit into it, savoring its taste bit by bit. Suddenly the room vibrated with noise and, startled, she dropped the rest of the fruit she had been eating.

"HELLO?! Come out! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!!" a voice shouted from below.

So…the man had awakened. And he wanted her to come out and meet with him. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she must, otherwise he would most likely continue with the annoying shouting.

She let out a sigh of exasperation and left the room, grabbing a bowl of strawberries, in case his reason for yelling was hunger.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"COME ON! If you don't show yourself then I'll find you!" Viril cried out. He slumped his shoulders angrily.

Why was he getting no response? He was positive that he was being loud enough but no one seemed to answer him. And what he was saying truly meant nothing for he had no idea how to navigate his way around the palace.

He plopped himself down on a chair on the side of the hallway and relaxed. His attempt at meeting his captor had seemingly failed. He closed his eyes and became even angrier at himself for giving up so easily.

He jumped as a clatter was heard near his feet. He looked down to spot a bowl of strawberries at his feet and then searched down the hallway to see a shadow watching him.

"Hey, hey you!" he shouted. But as soon as the words left his mouth the creature started to leave as quickly as it could.

"Come back here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore ran as fast as she could, worried that he would catch up to her. She turned to look around her shoulder and he was very close, too close for her. She tried to run faster but tripped on a broken tile in the hallway.

As she fell she grabbed her hood so that he could still not see her face. He leapt atop her and attempted to pin her down but she would not let her hands leave her hood.

"Let go of me" she growled, her voice crackling.

But he ignored her commands and held her down as best as he could.

"Not until you tell me who you are" he told her.

She leered out from under her hood at him, her green eyes flashing. She struggled once more but, because he was now straddling her, she could barely move at all.

"Let me up first" she mumbled, her voice getting a bit more used to talking, but still rough.

He picked her up roughly but held her wrists and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"Now, talk" he demanded.

"Fine. My name is Fiore" she murmured.

"Okay then, Fiore. Why are you here and why have you brought me here?"

"I live here"

"Okay, but why have you brought me here?"

"What's your name?"

"What? No. well…Viril. But you have to answer me, why am I here? Why did you capture me?"

"Viril…"

He grasped her wrists harder and twisted them, making her glare at him.

"Answer me"

"Vir…il"

Suddenly a force pushed him over and his hands slipped off her wrists as he fell to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was Fiore leaning down to pick him up, and her fiery hair tickling upon his cheek as she carried him away.


	5. Communication&Messages

**Authors Note**: Hello there! I know it's been a while, so I won't keep you waiting!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do, however, own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore hovered over this man, Viril, as he lay unconscious on her own perch beside the biggest window in the palace. She swept away his wispy hair and tended to the small bruise on his temple placed there by the push of the forest spirit guarding the hallway.

_'Damn…it could've been gentler with his gorgeous face,' _Fiore cursed angrily in her mind.

But secretly she knew it was just doing what she had asked it to. And otherwise…Viril could've seen her face. And she could not have endured the look of fear and disgust that might've crept across his face in reaction to her horrid appearance.

She set down the chilled pack she had cleaned his face with and brushed her hand across his cheek.

His skin was sweet and smooth, unlike hers, so rough and raw. As she traced the outlines of his face she murmured,

"Viril...Viril"

, loving the way it felt upon her tongue.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Viril glanced through the empty forest, searching for the beautiful girl he had seen there last. She could've have disappeared, but no. Viril knew in his whole being that she was there, somewhere. If only he knew where that somewhere were…

Suddenly, a smattered whispering snickered behind him through the leaves.

_'Go back, dear boy, go back. Return to your lovely hut with your handsome figure. Do not let her ugliness spoil you. Do not let her unpleasantness taint your beauty. Leave this place, it is not meant for one like yourself.'_

Viril turned on his heel and yelled into the woods, "Hello? Is that you? Please…"

He searched around hopefully until he spotted a shadowy shape beneath a tall tree. He walked closer to it, almost sure it was her.

"Hi. Is it…is it you again?" he wondered aloud, wishing for a sweet response.

The form looked up, but only enough so that it could see him, not so that he could peer into its own face. It let out a slow breath and murmured in a horrible, demonic voice, which chilled Viril to his very core.

"Depart from these places, garçon. You do not deserve to be here. You cannot handle the secrets we have to hold."

As soon as the words reached the air, the being dissipated into the foggy atmosphere. Viril looked about, confused and startled by the creature, and began to hear a new sound.

"Viril…Viril…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Viril awoke, mouth gaping and eyes fluttering, and jolted up from where he had been lying. He was met by the same hood-covered thing that he had come in contact with earlier.

In reaction to his stirring, the form immediately held him down and hissed, "Calm yourself. I only wish to help."

He gazed up into the blackness of her hood and nodded his understanding. He let his tense muscles relax again as he lay back down. She set back to work and began to clean his face off again. He expressed a gentle smile when her flaming crimson hair brushed his skin as she reached the opposite side of his head.

"You are…Fiore, right?" he asked her.

"…yes…and you are… Viril, are you not?" she responded, attempting to hide her shock to his communication with her.

"That would be correct."

A small period of silence settled in for a while as she continued dabbing at his sore.

"So, uh…I hope it wouldn't be all too rude to ask a small question, would it?" he pondered.

"Depends on the question," she muttered softly.

"Well, how about this one: Why did you bring me here?"

"That would be one question I might consider to be all too personal for this moment."

"Hm. Well, that's too bad then. You see, it may be personal to you with my existence living here for now. But technically, it is my existence, not yours, which really makes it more personal for me. And I would really rather have that question answered."

She let out a small giggle, a noise so foreign to her own ears that she suddenly halted the strange noise and cleared her throat.

"All in due time, Viril. All in due time."

And as her whisper touched his ears, he abruptly felt himself drifting off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	6. The Story

**Authors Note**: Hello all. I am sorry for the writer's block I've had for a while now, but I am ready to present the newest chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do, however, own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Fiore carried the sleeping man to the dining room and propped him up in a chair at the end of the table. She exited quietly to the kitchen to find a feast already set out on the counter. She smiled at how easily the kitchen sprites had read her mind and grabbed a few of the nearest plates to set out for him. She placed them on the table, letting the hushed clink of the ceramic against the wooden table awaken him.

Viril blinked repeatedly and gave a large yawn as he woke. He peered at the food sleepily and then back up at Fiore's hooded face.

"You made this for me?" he inquired.

She shook her head.

"Then who did?"

"The sprites."

"The whats?"

"Sprites. They're like spirits. They live here and most of them help me."

"Oh. So, they're servants?"

"In a way."

He looked up at her curiously, letting a slow smirk grow on his pleasant face.

"Why do you cover your face with your hood?"

She abruptly turned from him.

"Oh, come on now. It can't be that bad."

'_Leave. Leave now. He cannot know. He would run. He would leave you forever._' Her hateful side whispered.

'_No! Stay. Give him at least one answer to one of his questions. You know how confused he must be. Don't leave him like you always do. Maybe he'll understand._' Her hopeful side exclaimed.

She turned back to him with a small sigh.

"It's a long story."

"Well," he laughed, looking around. "I think I have the time."

She sat slowly down in the chair a seat away from him.

"It began quite a while ago…"

"So, once upon a time…" he smiled encouragingly at her.

"Once upon a time," she started, giving him an unseen smile back. "A happily married couple lived in a beautiful palace. They had all they ever wanted, but somehow they were still unsatisfied. One stormy night, as they lay in bed quietly, a knock echoed throughout their home. The husband went to open the door and found an old, blind woman at the door holding a basket containing a single rose. The wrinkled hag asked for shelter for the night and perhaps a meal to keep her thriving. The husband refused him, and as the wife came to the door curiously, the woman made one more plea, offering her last rose and telling them that 'He that plants thorns must never expect to gather roses.' The husband called the old lady a crazed fool and slammed the door in his face. After comforting his wife and beginning to head up to bed, the husband heard a stronger knock on the door. He left his wife on the stairs and marched back to yell for the fool to leave or face him. The door swung open to reveal the great forest deity, radiating with anger. She scorned the couple for being so rude to a harmless, unfortunate woman and placed an evil curse on the two. Their first and only child was to be a girl, but not a beautiful blooming child. She would be deformed and gnarled, much more of a thorn than a rose, to match her parents cruel behavior. Sure enough, many months later, the woman bore a child so revolting and horrendous that the couple left it in their palace and fled to a far away place. Over the years, the child was tended to by the forest spirits and kept her home in the large, empty palace. As she grew, her ugliness did not fade in any way, instead it only seemed to increase with the years. She grew up alone, friendless, and toughened by the cruelty of her careless parents. When she reached the age of sixteen, the Great Spirit visited her and told her of the curse. It shared with her the secret of how it had hidden the castle from anyone who tried to find it, and the only near-to-impossible way to cure her horrible ugliness. It left her with a cloak, to cover her face from the world. And thus, she stayed in her huge home until one day, when she sensed a strange unknown approaching. And, I think you know the rest of this story, mister strange unknown."

As her story ended, they both lapsed into silence, caused by a mixture of his shock and her shame.

"A curse? I thought things like that were the basis of fairy tales," he finally said.

"If so, then I suppose I'm living my own personal fairy tale, then. Lucky me," she mumbled.

He gazed at where her face would be, if her cloak did not completely shroud the area in darkness. Standing up, he grew closer to her.

"It can't be…that bad….can it?" he wondered aloud, reaching his hand toward her hood.

Immediately she grabbed his wrist with alien strength.

"Don't" she growled, sounding frighteningly animal-like.

He gave her a curious look, muddled with fear, and she released his hand.

"I don't want you to have to witness such horrific features," she whispered sadly.

As she began to walk away, he suddenly grabbed her arm and grasped for her hood. Pulling quickly away, but not quickly enough, she kept her back to him, though her hood fell. A horrendous sound dropped from her lips, sounding like a wolf crying out in pain. She ran from him, her flaming hair streaming behind her. Running after her, he shouted,

"I'm sorry. I can't accept that you're horrible. I have to know. It doesn't matter what you look like, I swear, I could never run away!"

He followed her until she turned and ran through two large double doors. Stopping in front of them, he sighed and opened them slowly. Gazing on her back, and her ruby red tresses glowing, he let out another sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I just…my curiosity got the best of me."

"You don't want to see what hides behind my cloak. I promise you."

"And I promise you that I do. Please. I swear it won't change how I look at you."

"You say that, but you won't follow through. You'll run away. I know it."

"No you don't. After seeing how alone you are…no one should be so alone. No one. And…I know you're no monster. You're beautiful. Even when you run away from me. Even when you don't answer my questions."

"You don't know me. You've only been here a few days."

"What can I say, I'm a good judge on character."

He walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please. I need to see."

She began to turn towards him.


	7. The Great Spirit Visits

**Authors Note**: I apologize for the wait. And the horrible ending of the last chapter. I hope I make it up to you with this one.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do, however, own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

- - - - - - - - - -

Fiore turned slowly towards him, but before he could even get the slightest glimpse of her face, she dropped to squatting position and turned quickly, whipping her leg out so that he collapsed on the floor unconsciously. Rising slowly, her whole body shaking, she looked down on him fearfully before lifting him off the cold floor and carrying him back to his room once more. She gazed on his face as she walked and shook her head at once.

"But, you see. You would have left if you had seen how I really was. You would've run and you never would've looked back. But most of all, I would have lost all chance of gaining your love. And I couldn't risk that, dear Viril. You have to understand. I need you to love me for me…before you see the horrors of my physical self."

Finally she reached his room and, softly placing him on his bed, she leaned down until her face was level with his. She observed his features intensely, taking in the arch of his eyebrows, the tenderness of his cheeks, the intricate length of his eyelashes, the sweep of his hair upon his face, the sweet parting of his lips. She placed his fingers on the latter and felt his breath warming her skin. She shuddered and withdrew her hand and rose to her full height, her gaze still wandering upon his seemingly perfect face. She turned to leave but then hesitated. In a moment which seemed like forever, but in reality only took a few seconds, she kneeled next to his bed and kissed his cheek lightly. Rising once more, she left as quietly as she had entered, not taking her eyes off him until she was out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

The last thing that ran through Viril's mind before he hit the floor and fell into a swift unconsciousness was:

_Not again._

And, again, he dreamt throughout his comatose state.

* * * * *

He was in the forest once more, but this time he was not running or alone.

A great creature walked beside him, seeming imposing but companionable. It was an animal unlike one he has ever seen in his whole life, almost mystical while remaining completely natural. Its large face was human-like at first glance, but after a moment of consideration, Viril decided it had a wiser, albeit wilder, look about it. The mane of a lion framed its visage and its torso was wrapped in a skin of oak bark. The rest of its body was that of a deer or an antelope with strange, profound markings swirling about the fur. Viril could not keep his eyes off the being, but, curiously, the thing kept its own gaze locked straight ahead, not really looking at anything but seeing everything.

"VIRIL."

A loud voice boomed through the woods, vibrating the trees so much that they shook in place, and causing shivers to run up Viril's spine. Though no lips moved to create such a sound, somehow Viril knew it came from the being.

"Yes, Great One?"

Viril responded, but he didn't realize the words had come out of his mouth until the animal spoke back to him.

"YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE THROUGH YOUR FATE. YOUR DESTINY HAS INTERWOVEN ITSELF WITH THAT OF ANOTHER'S. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHO THIS IS?"

Viril shook his head, even though he was truly aware of who the Great Spirit spoke of.

"DO NOT SHOW SUCH DECEPTION IN MY FOREST. YOU KNOW OF WHOM I SPEAK."

Viril hesitated and then nodded slowly, whispering,

"fiore."

"IT IS SHE. YOU HAVE HEARD HER STORY. YOU HAVE WITNESSED HOW DEPRIVED SHE HAS BEEN. DOES SHE DESERVE TO SUFFER SO?"

Viril shook his head a second time, choosing the truth this time.

"THEN YOU MUST CHANGE HER FATE. AND IN DOING SO, YOU MUST WILLINGLY CHANGE YOUR OWN."

Viril finally spoke up.

"But, how? I barely even know her. And she doesn't trust me enough to even let me see her. How am I supposed to change a person's fate when they can't even let me look at them?"

"DOES THEIR APPEARANCE AFFECT WHO THEY ARE?"

Viril thought for a moment and then shook his head once more.

"THAT IS SO. NOW YOU MUST GO WITH WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU, AND YOU MUST GIVE HER THE JUSTICE SHE HAS ALWAYS DESERVED."

"What justi-?"

As soon as the question began to come out of Viril's mouth, the Great Spirit had departed, vanishing into thin air.

Viril slipped into darkness and fell headfirst into a dreamless void.


	8. Decision

**Authors Note**: WOW. It has been a while. I am so sorry for the not-so-little hiatus there. Things have been busy to say the least. But that's enough about me. Onto Fiore and Viril…

_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of beauty and the beast. I do, however, own my own characters and my own story line depicted here._

_

* * *

_

Viril awoke groggily from those strangely familiar, silken sheets. He sucked in his breath and sat up in bed, propping himself up against a pillow. Rubbing his head, he closed his eyes and entered into his memory to remember what had happened before he slipped into that strange dream. Reminiscences flew to him: her sweet wine-colored hair flowing out behind her as she ran from him, her fairy tale life, her swift leg pushing his legs out from underneath him…her, and these strange feelings he was beginning to feel for her. Sure, he had never seen her face and the mystery of what hid behind that cloak plagued him. But still…her loneliness was almost charming and her social awkwardness brought a smile to his face. The Great Spirit was right; she did not deserve her fate. Her parents had left her with a fate meant for their wrongdoing. But…could he give up his own fate for a girl he had just met? A girl he barely knew anything about? A girl he had truly not even seen? He pondered for a while, and finally shook his head. He had no true fate. His city life was nothing. Any fate back in that corrupt town would end with him married to Penni, living a life void of any meaning. Maybe this was the twist his life needed…

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he called out.

Fiore appeared in his doorway, holding a bowl of blueberries in her hands.

"I…just picked these this morning. I thought they would make for a nice apology for what happened yesterday…"

Viril smiled and motioned for her to come over to him. She stepped cautiously to the side of his bed and handed him the bowl gingerly. He took it gratefully and popped one in his mouth, savoring its sweet taste. She sat down on his bed and hung her head.

"So…what was up with that yesterday?" he asked casually.

"…you don't understand what it's like to be ugly. You don't know how people run. You can never understand."

"You know what? You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand why you are so busy feeling sorry for yourself that you can't open your eyes and see that I'm not going to run. Fiore…I don't even know how to leave this place. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave you. And trust me, I don't want to leave you, beautiful or not."

"Why not? As you've basically said yourself, you're stuck here! I've made you a prisoner of sorts! Why wouldn't you want to leave?"

"Because I have the company of a wonderfully mysterious woman here. Believe me, a man like me doesn't come across someone as amazingly mystifying as you every day. I want to know you better, whether you believe it or not."

Fiore sat in silence for a while before responding in a very quiet voice.

"Does getting to know me better involve seeing my face?"

"Eventually, yes. One day, I will want to see the beautiful face covering the beautiful woman I know. But that day will only come when you want it to. Right now, I just want to be with you and learn about you."

"There's not much to know…"

Viril chuckled richly.

"I don't want you to tell me, silly. I want to be with you and learn about you just by being with you. Is that so much to ask?"

Fiore smiled underneath her hood and replied:

"Not at all."

Viril set the bowl on the side table next to him and stood up. He stood before Fiore and bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with her. Though her face was still hidden in shadow, he could see the vibrant green pigments in her iris.

"Today seems like a good day for a walk in the woods, don't you think?" he asked, smiling.

He tenderly put his hand on the back of neck, and she prepared to protect her face from sight. He merely pulled her closer to him, lifted his head, and kissed her forehead. This simple, sweet gesture caused a blaze of red to ignite over her cheeks and her smile to widen. He pulled back and held his hand out to her.

"Ready?"

She took his rough hand and let him pull her up. She attempted to let go of his hand but he still held hers.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He flashed his perfect teeth at her and started walking out the door.

"Then just lead us out of here and we can get walking!"

As he let her grip on his hand lead him through the palace, all Viril could think of was how smooth and perfect her skin had been underneath his lips.


End file.
